


Just A Fantasy

by ashermiss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No actual character death occurs, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, possible spoilers for Putting Others First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashermiss/pseuds/ashermiss
Summary: After the events of Putting Others First, Roman just wants to go back to being the hero. He fantasizes about the fastest way to get there.(Please heed the tags!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Just A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. I literally have not written fanfiction since I was about 12 years old. And this is waaaay darker than the ideas I usually have? But for some reason, this bit me in the butt at 1am last night. I wrote the rough draft right before falling asleep. Hope you guys enjoy this very short bit of Roman angst. Also, sorry for any wonky writing, but I’m not really looking for concrit here, so please refrain. PLEASE heed the trigger warnings!

It was just a fantasy.

At least, that was the justification that kept running through Roman's mind. As long as it was just a fantasy, he didn't need to take it seriously. Didn't need to think too hard about it. Didn't need to _worry_ anyone with it.

It went like this:

A threat that only Roman could conquer. The dragon witch, a dark side, a new villain entirely, the details didn't matter. Thomas and the others in mortal danger. An epic, heroic battle, with a last minute twist.

The only way to win was to die.

And Roman was a hero, wasn't he? And heroes were always willing to lay their lives down for others. It was just the right thing to do - a purely selfless act. Something that a villain would never do. Something only a hero could do.

Something that the others couldn't find fault with. He could finally do something unambiguously good, something that couldn’t later turn out to be wrong. The others would finally know, irrevocably, that Roman was the good guy. That he had always been trying to be the good guy.

And if that meant he wouldn’t be around anymore - well, then that just meant that he couldn’t screw it up again. Couldn’t fall from grace again. He’d be eternally restored to hero status, with no possibility of future mistakes, no possibility of being wrong, and no possibility of being hurt. 

There would be no possibility of disappointing Thomas ever again. 

It was just a fantasy, of course. Not possible or feasible. He was sure that the others - Logan especially - would roll their eyes, the same way they did for all his other silly fantasies. 

But Roman was alone right now. And as long as he was alone, he’d keep this fantasy close.


End file.
